


Six Pack, that’s wack

by Bishmonster



Series: February challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Language, Oblivious Darcy Lewis, Pining Clint Barton, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: A furious Darcy confronts Clint about the cupcakes.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: February challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630723
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Six Pack, that’s wack

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do a writing challenge every day of the month. It’s day 11 so I figure this is the perfect day to start.

“Clint, you bastard!” The dark haired blur screeched from the archway then flew across the stretch of room. At him, she was coming at him in all her wild haired glory.

Nat tut-tutted, “looks like you got caught.” She smirked at the left over chocolate stain on his lip. Clint licked at it nervously before catching the tiny fists coming at him.

“Down you hellcat!” He yelled, jumping onto the back of the couch like the goddamn acrobat he was. There was no escape to be found. Tiny clawed hands broke free of his grasp (90% because he didn’t want to hurt her, 10% hell hath no fury.) Darcy grabbed ahold of his favorite purple tee and tugged until he was forced to go down or ruin the shirt.

Resigned to his fate, the archer tumbled down to the floor. This threw his attacker off balance and she landed with a huff straddling his abdomen.

“How the fuck can you eat all of the cupcakes and still have a six pack” Darcy Lewis spat at him with blue eyes aflame. Clint groaned with the realization of luscious thighs squeezing his flanks and a warm apex flush against his middle.

Natasha, frenemy that she was, wasn’t even helping him. And she Knew... KNEW... how much this was killing him.

“That’s not fair Darce! I wasn’t the only one!” He held her wrists when she went for his eyes with blunt talons.

“Those were for later Hawkass! For the party!” She wasn’t quite pouting and for a brilliant moment Clint felt the guilt like a burden. Darcy had worked very hard on this shindig. The disappointment was rolling off her in waves. “Who were the others?” She demanded, switching moods, as mercurial as the weather.

“Awwwwwww, c’mon, I’m no narc.” Clint defended.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him as if to gauge his authenticity. Clint felt exposed. Every inch of his desire revealed by her proximity and the precarious position she had him in. So close, smelling like oranges and chocolate. Lips puckered in a pout he wanted to taste more than he ever wanted another cupcake again. He gulped, terrified she would call him on it, terrified she would reject him.

Terrified she wouldn’t.

Then, much to his relief and definitely to his dismay, Darcy remained as oblivious as ever, hands reaching up for Natasha, his friend his buddy his pal, to help her disembark Clint’s taut torso. 

“Mark my words, Clint, I will find out.” She growled.

Clint shuddered with something caught between fear and arousal. “I won’t stop you.” He promised, jumping to his feet with hands up in surrender.

“You’re punishment isn’t over.” Darcy shouted, storming out of the room as quickly as she entered.

“It never is.” Clint said to the room forgetting Natasha’s presence.

“You poor schmuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided if I’m going to make all the dribbles cohesive. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see. Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
